Sasuke meets the sasuke bashing club
by Demon-Pony
Summary: Sasuke isnt really in the mood for fangirls but this girl wants something different. SASNARU AND ITANARU both Implied!


Sasuke meets the sasuke bashing club…

Sasuke: you have GOT to be kidding me…..

Demon-Pony: nope ^^

Sasuke: I hate you.

Itachi: Demon-Pony doesn't own Naruto.

Demon-Pony: If I did Itachi would of killed Sasuke after letting him be raped by the snake basted and there would be tones of hot yaoi all the time and Itachi and Kisame both wouldn't own shirts….

Itachi: I like her thinking ^^

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke was walking down the street after training with Naruto. There were probly some annoying fan girls around somewhere since they weren't clinging to him. Little did he know that there was something a whole lot worse than fangirls waiting for him……

As he turned the corner he bumped into some one.

"owwww" it whimpered was whoever it was, was knocked to the floor. Sasuke looked down to see a girl with wild blonde-brown hair sitting on the dusty road her legs outstretched and her hands between them looking up. With her legs wide open Sasuke could see a whole lot inner thigh since she was wearing a pair of very short denim shorts as well as a grey singlet. "Are you ok?" she asked standing up. As tall as Sasuke was, this girl was still taller than him…….not that he was intimidated she was not a ninja so she posed no threat to him…..or so he thought.

"I wasn't the one who fell over"

"oh yea I guess so huh?" she laughed scratching the back of her neck. "Anyway. My names Emma." She says giggling "what's yours?"

Sasuke stared no one, ever, hadn't known who he was………"you don't know who I am?"

She looked at him and blinked "no…..should i?"

SIGH "no…I guess not. I'm Sasuke"

"Wow that's an awesome name. I wish I had something better than Emma, ya know?" She smiled brightly. "Hey," she said as Sasuke started to leave. He ignored her of course so she ran up to him and started walking along beside. "You're a ninja right?"

"hn"

Emma giggled "your kinda antisocial"

Sasuke tried walking faster but Emma was now skipping and kept up with him easy.

"Ninjas are pretty awesome. But I don't think I'd be a very good one, always to cheerful and I never take work seriously, so I draw ya'know? It's fun and people pay for my work, not as much as they do with my friends stuff but then I also write stuff. Did I mention I write stories? Well I do. It's fun. One of them might even get turned in to a comic or something one day. I hope so, that would be kind of cool….but….." She just kept going on and on and on and on……

No matter what Sasuke tried to do to sake her off she didn't leave. Somehow, he found himself in a clearing in the wood with her in his attempt to escape. "finally, I was wondering when youd show up." She muttered

Sasuke spun round and saw another girl smirking at him, her hair was longer and a darker brown she wasn't Shinobi either but was giving of a dangerous aura. "this him?" she muttered.

"yeah, you'd think he'd seem scarier being a Uchiha…..like Itachi. Hes not even close to being as sexy…." Emma said.

"you know my brother?" Sasuke ground out turning to Emma who was walking up to the other female. Emma turned and smirked. Ok now she looked kind of scary as her friend handed her a massive mallet. "pfft, of course I do." She snorted "oh by the way, this is tegan."

"why should I care?" he snorted

"because your coming with us" Tegan said as she walked over to him

"I don't think so."

"awwwww….you being a baby.." Tegan leaned in "do I have to drag you or can you walk?"

"I know" Emma cheered grinning and waving one hand in the air like a student answering a question in class.

"Knock him out" another voice laughed. The two girls turned around to see a black haired ninja smirking. Itachi. Sasuke glared.

"Hai leader-sama" Emma yelled and didn't even have to step forward as she swung the massive mallet and hit him on the head knocking him out.

Sasuke groaned as he came to hearing voices that were muttering quietly but too him seemed impossibly loud. "his hair looks like a ducks…." That seemed to be a voice he had heard a lot of recently….Emma yes that was the girls name.

"heh I know right?"

"Maybe it's a wig?"

"MY HAIR IS NOT A WIG!!!!" Sasuke yelled jerking up at the insult then falling back to the floor as the room spun. But that didn't stop him from noticing that he was chained to wall with a chain long enough for him to move into the next room but no further. Somehow he also had no chakra.

Emma cracked up laughing "No need to get all defensive Sas-UKE!"

"IM NOT GETTING-" Sasuke started to yell but cringed as this made his head kill "Im not getting defensive…" he managed to say quieter.

"We SOMEONE just learnt to use their indoor voice.." Tigz laughed.

"Time for us to go." Emma said standing up.

"wait I get to go?" Sasuke was confused

"No." Tigz said and went to the front door of the very small apartment they were in. "your staying here."

"alone?"

"No silly" Emma giggled "we found a nice pair of girls to look after you"

Sasukes eyes went as wide as plates when he saw Ino and Sakura outside, "..!!!"

"cya."Tigz said.

"have fun~" Emma cheered leaving the door open for the two fangirls. "oh and Sasuke?"

"What?!" He growled.

"Itachi send his regards. He would be here himself but he found a blonde fox that needed him"

"WHAT!" Sasuke shrieked at the thought of his brother with HIS blonde. But the too girls were already gone.


End file.
